Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to a power supply apparatus capable of wireless power supply.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, a wireless power supply system has been known that includes a power supply apparatus configured to wirelessly output electric power without being connected by a connector, and an electronic device configured to charge a battery by electric power wirelessly supplied from the power supply apparatus.
In such a wireless power supply system, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-113519 discloses a power supply apparatus that alternates between communication for sending a command to an electronic device and transmission of electric power to the electronic device by using the same antenna.
A power supply apparatus conventionally performs a process to intensify a magnetic field generated at an antenna when supplying electric power to an electronic device to charge a battery. Also, the power supply apparatus conventionally performs a process to weaken the magnetic field generated at the antenna when communicating with the electronic device. However, in the case where a communication apparatus is placed in the vicinity of the power supply apparatus while the power supply apparatus supplies electric power to the electronic device, the magnetic field generated at the antenna of the power supply apparatus has not been sufficiently weakened, and often affects communication by the communication apparatus. Such an issue may occur in a power supply apparatus other than a power supply apparatus that performs communication for sending a command to the electronic device and transmission of electric power to the electronic device by using the same antenna.